1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a roll up winder on a bag producing machine. The roll up winder includes a plurality of winding mandrels at a winding station, The mandrels are indexed to one of at least three positions to start a roll of web material. In a preferred embodiment, the web material is a web of plastic bags connected together at perforations into a continuous web. After the roll is started the subject mandrel is indexed to a second position where a full roll of bags is accumulated, The mandrel is finally indexed to a third position where the full roll is elected from the subject mandrel.
This invention has to do with an improvement to the so called turret winder described above to make the turret winder perform more consistently and to produce a more uniform roll of product. The improvements presented in this application revolve around the cycled use of vacuum and air pressure to assist in starting the continuous web of bags onto the mandrel in the first or roll starting position and then using air pressure to assist in the removal of the completed roll of bags from the mandrel in the third or roll discharge position of the turret.